Coming Down
by Kowareta1468
Summary: Rich parents, straight A's, absolutely gorgeous, and more friends than she can count. Lucy's life is perfect, right? Wrong! She doesn't see anything perfect with her life. When she tries to end it, she is relocated to her aunt and uncle's house. What adventures await her?
1. Chapter 1 (3-21)

**I came up with this idea while watching a music video. The song was entitled "Coming Down" by Five Finger Death Punch. That's actually where I got the title for the story. I encourage you to all watch the video. Just look up the official music video on YouTube. 5FDP is heavy metal band, but the song is only singing, so no "screaming." Even if you don't like that style of music, you may still want to watch the video. The middle part of the video may be disturbing, the their is a good message with the video. It shows two teenagers, who kill themselves. The video then backtracks and shows everything leading to that moment. The second time, though, a friend comes and talks to them. The message is "one friend can save a life." It is really a great, so please watch it. **

**Updating: If you don't already know, I have an updating policy. You can check that out somewhere on my profile. Please give that a look. Although I say I will update depending on the number of reviews, I seem to update every other day regardless of reviews. But I still need to get some to update!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Coming Down.**

**Enjoy XD**

* * *

_It's so dark._

_Maybe if I reach out-_

_Nothing._

_Why is it so dark?_

_My body feels so light._

_I feel so tired._

Lucy slowly opened her eyes. She was blinded by white light.

"How are you feeling?" a nurse asked.

Lucy couldn't understand her. All she heard was a slurred noise.

"Can you hear me?" the nurse asked.

Lucy scrunched her eyebrows together. She just couldn't figure out where she was, how she got there, or who was talking to her. All she saw was white light. She almost missed the darkness that consumed her moments ago.

"Turn a set of lights off," the nurse said. The beeping of the machines added an annoying background noise. It was driving Lucy insane. She didn't hear it at first. She wanted to yell at the noise, but she couldn't find her voice.

Her eyes slowly adjusted to the lighting. She could see the cream colored walls. She saw the wooden door. She knew she was in a hospital when she saw the nurse. Her eyes landed on a few machines. She followed all the cords with her eyes. She saw an IV connected to her wrist, a clip on her finger, and if she crossed her eyes, two tubes going into her nose. Her white gown itched against her skin.

"How are you feeling?" the nurse asked again, noticing that Lucy adjusted to the lights. She motioned for someone to turn the other set back on.

"Dry," she said. She was trying to say her throat was dry, but the sentence didn't form. "My throat," she tried again. She still didn't get the full sentence out, but the nurse understood. She moved the bed so Lucy was sitting vertically. She handed her patient a plastic cup with water.

"Do you know why you're here?" the nurse asked. Lucy drank the liquid in one gulp. She shook her head and handed the cup back.

"You gave us quite the scare," a doctor chuckled, entering the room. He set his clipboard on the table beside the bed. He unwrapped his stethoscope from his neck and proceeded to check Lucy's heart rate. He smiled when both the machine and his results matched: a perfect beat.

"My name is Dr. Phillips," the doctor introduced himself. "Do you remember why you're here?"

Lucy closed her eyes and tried to think. She remembered coming home from school. After doing something that she couldn't remember in her father's office, she went to her room. She pulled a small white box from her bottom drawer. The memories stopped there.

"No," she said quietly. She could feel her voice returning to normal, but she didn't quite trust it yet.

Dr. Phillips pulled a plastic bag from his jacket pocket. Inside, Lucy saw five empty pill bottles. "Do these look familiar?" he asked. She shook her head. "These are prescription bottles, written to people you probably don't know, and never will. We found you unconscious on your floor, these sitting beside you. From the amount of medicine in your stomach, these were all full when you took them. Do you think you can tell me why you took these?"

Lucy shook her head. She couldn't really remember anything. She probably couldn't say what her name was at that point.

"Understandable," Dr. Phillips said, setting the bag on the table. "These pills had different purposes. At some point, you must have bought them from someone along the streets. With the amount of medicine you took, it's not surprising you don't remember anything. I'm not surprised it took you two days to wake up either, Lucy."

Lucy.

The name made her want to throw up. The name brought uneasy feelings. It must have been someone she didn't like. 'Oh, that's my name,' she thought. 'That's why I don't like hearing it.'

"Are you unhappy?" Dr. Phillips asked, pulling up a chair and sitting down. He ran a hand down his face. "I already looked into it, and you have family that lives in Magnolia. I talked to them, and your aunt and uncle would love to have you, if you want to leave this town. I haven't talked to your father about this. He doesn't have to know, if you decide to stay. Think about it, okay?"

Lucy nodded. He smiled and stood up. He grabbed his clipboard and yawned, handing it to a nurse. He motioned for them to leave the room. They all quickly did so.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She just let her mind wander. She started piecing together everything that's happened to her, slowly remembering. After an hour, she remembered everything about herself. She did get the pills from someone on the streets.

She reached over and grabbed the bag of empty pill bottles. She looked at each label. The first was a sort of depression pill, only meant to be taken once every day. The second and third were strong painkillers, taken when necessary. The fourth was for anxiety, two a day. The last one was the reason she didn't remember anything. It was a memory deleting pill. Whoever had the pills were taking part in an experiment. Scientists were trying to discover a way to erase memories from war veterans. The pill was only meant to be taken once a week, erasing a week's worth of memory at a time. She took about fifty, so she was surprised she remembered everything so quickly.

Maybe she should go. She had nothing in Japan. She had researched Fiore before, and it seemed like a nice country. She may actually make some friends.

Dr. Phillips entered the room again. "Have you decided?" he asked.

Lucy set the pills back on the table. She looked back to the doctor.

"I'll go."


	2. Chapter 2 (3-22)

**I'm glad that you guys like this story. Thanks for the reviews! I'm so happy that I got so many so fast. I try to update my stories at the same time, so this story would have been updated today or Monday, depending on the number of reviews.**

* * *

Lucy flew to Hargeon by herself, then rode a train to her new home in Magnolia. All her possessions were transported before she even got out of the hospital, so she didn't bring anything with her. She was in the hospital about two weeks. Dr. Phillips personally signed her up for group counseling for teenagers that would meet every Friday. She was not looking forward to Friday, which was only a few days away. She didn't exactly want to spend her Sunday meeting the family she didn't know she had. Speaking of which...

"Lucy, I'm glad you made it," a woman said, opening the door. She was about Lucy's height. Her blue hair was tied into a bun, leaving its length unknown. She had big chocolate eyes, ones that reminded Lucy of her mother's. "My name is Grandine Dragneel. I was your mother's sister."

"Great," Lucy said sarcastically. If she never knew about them, they must not be important.

"Please come inside," Grandine said, stepping aside. They walked to the living room. "Your things are already in Wendy's room. Natsu! Wendy! Igneel!" she called.

Three people entered. The first was a little girl. Her long blue hair was in pigtails, having the same chocolate eyes. The second was a man with red hair and onyx eyes. The third was a boy with pink hair, having the same onyx eyes. He was a few inches shorter than his father, but still very tall.

"Lucy, this is Wendy. She is ten years old," Grandine said, putting a hand on her daughter's shoulders. "This is my husband Igneel, and our son Natsu. He's sixteen, just like you."

"It's good to finally meet you," Igneel chuckled. "Grandine met you when you were a baby, but you probably don't remember. I, unfortunately, wasn't able to see you. I've been waiting all this time."

"Touching," Lucy said, rolling her eyes. She wasn't amused whatsoever by his heartwarming story.

"Wendy and I will go make dinner while you two tell her the rules," Grandine said. Wendy smiled and followed her mother to the kitchen.

"We only have a two rules," Igneel said, holding up two fingers. "First, you must always be home by ten, unless you have a good reason, and tell us ahead of time. Two, you must be respectful, listen, and try your best at everything you do."

"You get special rules, though," Natsu said. He didn't know what the rules were yet, but he did have a few of his own.

"Yes," Igneel agreed. "You are not allowed to have boys over, for one thing. You must attend your therapy classes. And most importantly, don't let Wendy know anything about it."

"Whatever," Lucy said, crossing her arms. She couldn't see herself bringing anybody home, let alone a boy. Igneel patted her shoulder before leaving for the kitchen.

"I have a few rules for you, too," Natsu said. "You aren't allowed to put her hippy thoughts into Wendy's head. You can't corrupt her in any way. You'll be sharing a room, so be careful."

"Hippy thoughts?" Lucy asked. She didn't understand what he meant. He nodded, not really explaining. "Listen, you don't know a thing about me. Don't you dare act like you do," she said, getting right in his face. She bumped into his shoulder as she left the room.

She climbed the stairs. She found four doors in a hallway. The first door was a bathroom. The second was clearly Natsu's room. She assumed the closed door was Igneel and Grandine's. The last door, sadly, would be her new room.

The room lacked a common theme. The walls were light pink, but had clouds painted on them. The floor was shaggy and brown. In the corner of the room, a pyramid bed was positioned. It looked brand new, probably because it was. Wendy had a single bed before, which wouldn't fit two people. On the bottom bunk was all of Lucy's boxes. In the other corner of the room sat a green desk. It had random kid stuff on it, like crayons and dolls. A double door closet was beside a princess dresser. The doors were painted like a jungle.

Lucy walked over to the closet. She opened up both doors and rolled her eyes. Bright clothes were hung on the rack. Different kinds of shoes were thrown on the bottom. The top shelf had a few boxes. She moved to the dresser. She seemed to only be using the top drawer for underwear and socks. The other four drawers were cleared for her.

She went to her boxes and started unpacking. She put all her clothes away rather quickly. She then grabbed her medium sized basket and set if beside the dresser. She threw all her random items in here, like chargers and nail polish. She found an empty drawer in the bathroom, so she out her bathroom items in there.

On her way back to her room, she stopped at Natsu's door. Curious, she entered his room. The smell of chocolate and something spicy filled her nose. It was a surprisingly nice combination. She carefully walked around all the clothes on his floor. His walls and bedspread were red, and everything else was black. she noticed a cork board above his desk. A bunch of pictures were pinned up. She wondered if she would have done that if she had friends.

A couple of pictures were of him as a little kid. He would be standing with a red-head here, sitting with two white-haired girls there, and laughing with a boy with white hair and a girl with black hair. There was a picture of him with Wendy when she was just a baby. A few of them were him older. He was standing with a whole group of people in the one picture. He was at the beach in a couple of them, too. Two pictures stood out to her, though. They one was of him and a pretty girl with white hair and big blue eyes. They were standing really close, smiling and holding into each other. She assumed it was his girlfriend. She was in a lot of the pictures, after all. The second picture that stood out was of Natsu with his arm around a boy's shoulder. The big had raven hair, navy eyes glaring at Natsu. He looked above five in that picture, though.

"There you are," Natsu said, walking into his room. He wasn't as careful about stepping on his clothes as Lucy was. "Mom wanted me to make sure you were unpacked."

"Yeah," Lucy said. She continued to look at the pictures. All his friends looked like happy people; people she wouldn't talk to normally.

"We've had some fun times together," Natsu said, looking at the board with Lucy. "We've all been friends since we were little. It's pretty cool to be with people so long, huh?"

"I wouldn't know," Lucy said. She looked down to the floor. She pressed her lips together. She then sighed. "That would require you to have friends."

Natsu took a minute to process what she said. He wasn't quite sure if he heard her right. He didn't understand how someone could last sixteen years without friends. Even though the first few years of life dont count, it was still a long time. He's been with his friends since he was five. He never did anything without at least one of them at his side. She must have been lonely.

"You have friends now," he said, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "You can hang with my friends. Sorry, our friends."

"I don't want friends," she said, moving his arm off of her. She thought she was okay without friends. She lasted this long, she could last longer. Even if she got lonely, she could make sock puppets. She didn't do that, though. When she got lonely, she would look at the stars. With the billions and billions of them, she never felt alone.

"That's the biggest lie I've ever heard," he said. He looked her straight in the eyes. She looked around, trying to avoid his gaze. He sighed and slammed her into his chest. He protectively wrapped his arms around her. "You'll make friends and be happy. I promise."

"You're such an idiot," she laughed. She found herself hugging him back. She never felt so wanted before. Natsu was something else. They just met hours before, and he was already promising to take care of her like a dear friend. She didn't know people like him existed.

"Awe! You guys are bonding!"

Lucy and Natsu looked to the door. Grandine was standing there, her hands folded over her heart. She had a borderline creepy smile stretched across her face. She had those hearts in her eyes, but in a family love way. It would be creepy if they dated each other.

"Dinner's ready, so come down when you're done," she said. She looked at them one last time before leaving. They heard the patter of her feet as she walked down the stairs.

"I'm sorry I called you a hippy," Natsu apologized. He was still hugging her, but she didn't mind.

"It's okay," Lucy said. He technically didn't call her a hippy, since he called her thoughts hippy-like, but she was happy that he was apologized. It showed that he cared about her feelings, which was also new to her.

"Enough with the hugging," he said, letting her go. He put his hands behind his head and started walking towards his bedroom door. "I'm starving!"

Lucy just rolled her eyes and followed him. Maybe living there wouldn't be so bad, after all.


	3. Chapter 3 (3-24)

**Thanks so much for the reviews!**

* * *

Wendy woke up with a smile on her face. She leaned over her bed, looking to Lucy below her. The blonde was hugging a pillow to her chest. She was happy that she had a sister. Natsu was great and all, but she always wanted an older sister. She thought that every girl needed a brother to protect her, and a sister to talk to.

She jumped off the bed, careful not to wake Lucy. She quietly left the room. She opened the door across the hall. She crept over to Natsu. Over the years, she found the perfect and only way to wake him up. She crouched down real low, then jumped on top of him. He mumbled something and rolled onto his back. She quickly straddled his waist. She pulled his ears. After a minute, he sat up, knocking Wendy on the floor. She giggled and ran out of the room.

She went back into her room. Lucy was still sleeping soundly on her bed. She knelt down beside the blonde. She wasn't sure how light if a sleeper she was, so she just should her shoulder gently. She then called her name.

"What?" Lucy asked groggily, rubbing her eyes. She yawned and stretched her hands above her head. Her bones clicked and popped into place. She sighed in content.

"It's time to get up for school!" Wendy said happily. "You have an hour to get ready." She smiled at the blonde before jumping to her bed. She always woke up to wake Natsu up, then went back to sleep. Grandine always woke her up when it was time for her to get ready.

Lucy slowly made her way to the bathroom to get ready.

X

"Of course we have to walk," Lucy mumbled, crossing her arms. Natsu put his arm around her shoulder and smiled.

"It's not that bad!" he said. "We only live a few blocks away from school." Lucy was about to say something back, but she heard running from behind them. She turned around and saw a girl with short white hair running up to them. She jumped onto Natsu's back. The pinkette immediately grabbed her legs and smiled.

"Hi, Natsu!" the girl sang. She hugged his neck, then hopped off of him.

"Lisanna!" someone whined. Lucy, once again, saw a girl running towards them. She had long white hair and the same bright blue eyes. A boy with spiky white hair was running behind her. "You shouldn't run off like that! I tell you every morning, but you never listen!" Lisanna just stuck her tongue out.

"Come on, Mira, you know I will never listen," Lisanna giggled. Mira rolled her eyes and looked to Lucy.

"Natus, who's this?" she asked.

"Right!" he said. "This is my cousin, Lucy. Isn't that awesome? I have a cousin!"

"It's nice to meet you," Mira said. "These are my younger siblings, Lisanna and Elfman." Lisanna waved when her name was said, and Elfman nodded his head.

"Hi, can we go now?" Lucy asked quickly, tugging on Natsu's shirt sleeve. She was never really good around people, let alone friendly ones.

"Sure," Natsu laughed. Lisanna smiled and grabbed his hand. She started running in a blink of an eye. Mira laughed and followed them. Elfman, not really knowing what to do, followed after the three.

It took Lucy a whole minute to realize that she was alone. She started running in the direction they ran. She didn't see anyone else around, and she wasn't sure where to go. She had a phone, but no one's number. She slowed her running to a walk. She looked around her and saw a few kids coming from another street. They were walking in pairs. A boy with orange hair and a girl with pink hair walked in front, holding hands. Behind them, a boy with long black hair and a boy with blue hair talked. And a healthy distance behind them, was a girl with long blue hair. She was happily talking to a boy who didn't seem interested. He had raven hair, and his eyes were closed. He was looking to the ground, his hair falling over his face slightly, and his hands shoved in his pockets. Thinking quickly, Lucy followed them, but at a far distance. They looked about her age, so they were probably walking to Fairy Tail, as well.

Sure enough, she ended up at the school. She saw Natsu and his friends standing around a tree in the front yard. She clenched her fists and stomped towards him. He may have been around people, but that didn't mean he didn't deserve to be slapped. And that's exactly what she did.

Smack!

Lucy slapped his face as hard as she could. Natsu yelped and grabbed his cheek. He looked at her with wide eyes. He didn't know she had it in her. His friends all thought it was hilarious. They started laughing their asses off, some collapsing to the ground.

"Lucy!" he accused. He was just humiliated in front of all his friends. They would never let him live it down.

"You left me!" she yelled. "I had to follow these kids, and I didn't even know if they were coming to this school! What would have happened if I couldn't find my way? I would have gotten lost, and-"

"What kids?" Natsu asked seriously, interrupting her rant. All his friends stopped laughing and looked at her, waiting for her answer. She stood frozen. The attention was on her, and she didn't like it. "I asked you what kids."

"Hmm," Lucy thought. She put her finger to her chin and looked around. She didn't see them. "I think they went inside."

"What did they look like?" he asked. He was so serious, and she didn't understand why.

"The one kid had orange hair, one had piercing, one had this weird tattoo on his face, and I don't remember the other three," she said. She only knew there was six because there was three pairs of two.

"Stay away from them!" he yelled, grabbing her shoulders. "They are trouble, trust me. You don't want to be near them for longer than necessary."

"If you wouldn't have left me," Lucy said, pushing his hands away, "I wouldn't have had to follow them. And I'll talk to however I want!" And by that, she meant she probably wouldn't talk to anyone.

"Well-" Natsu was interrupted by the bell. All the students started running into the building, Natsu and his friends being no exception. This time, though, Natsu grabbed her hand when he ran. He led her into the office. The adult working gave her her schedule and told Natsu to show her to class.

Lucy had English first period with Gildharts. She wa used to just referring to teacher's with their last names, but even on her schedule there was no "Mr." She gently pushed open the door to the room. The bell rang a few minutes before, so she was expecting class to already be started.

No one was in their seats. They were all sitting in small groups throughout the room. Gildharts wasn't even in the room. She noticed Lisanna and a girl with blue hair talking in the front of the room. A group if six students were in the center of the room. In the very back, sat one of the kids she was suppose to avoid. The boy with raven hair was looking out the window in a daze.

"Lucy!" Lisanna said, waving to the blonde. Lucy put her head down and walked over to the two girls. "This is Levy." Lisanna motioned towards the blue haired girl.

"Hi," Lucy said shyly. She didn't understand why everyone was being so nice. She decided that they were just talking to her because she was related to Natsu, and don't want to make him mad.

Gildharts showed up halfway through the period, but he didn't start a lesson. He just sat at his desk. At an angle, Lucy could see that he was playing a game on his computer. The whole class went by with everyone just hanging out. The next few classes passed the same way. On her way to lunch, she couldn't help but wonder if food would even be served, since that would require work by the school's part.

"A few curls and you'll look perfect," Lucy heard. She turned around and saw the girl with long blue hair running her fingers through the pink haired girls locks, while walking towards her. She wasn't even paying attention, and ran squares into Lucy's chest.

Lucy was knocked to the floor on her butt. The situation seemed to happen I an instant. She turned around, noticed the two girls, then was knocked to the floor. The blue haired girl didn't look to happy about it, either. The pink haired girl looked around shyly.

"Excuse you?" the blue haired girl scoffed. "Aries, can you believe this girl?" She looked to Aries, whom seemed to grow more nervous under the attention.

"Juvia," she started. She curled her fingers in front of her mouth. She seemed to lose her words as quickly as they came.

"Are you going to get up or just sit there?!" Juvia yelled. Lucy scrambled to her feet. Juvia grabbed her shirt collar. "Don't think you're tough shit because you hang with the diddilybops, got it? They are just a bunch of losers, which seems fitting for you. You should just go crawl back I to whatever hole you came from and die." She scoffed a second time and threw Lucy to the ground. She started walking away, Aries following like a shadow.

The words drove into Lucy like a plow truck Juvia used "die" so freely, like it didn't even mean anything. She was exactly the type of girl that drive Lucy over the edge to begin with. She was always being pushed around at her old school. She knew that would happen at Fairy Tail, too. She realized that she was sitting in front if a wall, so she brought her knees to her chest and leaned back. She buried her face and wrapped her arms around her legs.

"Lucy?"

The blonde looked up and saw Natsu. He crouched down beside her. He saw her bottom lip start to quiver. He was sure she would cry. To his surprise, she composed herself quickly. She shook her head and stood up.

"I'm hungry," she said she grabbed Natsu's hand and started walked towards the lunch line.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4 (3-26)

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed. A little GraLu in this chapter.**

* * *

The next few days passed slower than Lucy thought possible. She still didn't do anything in her classes. She did meet a few more people at school, though. Lisanna, Levy, Natsu, and herself were all in tenth grade. Elfman and Lyon were in eleventh grade. Cana, Erza, Mira, Laxus, and Ultear were seniors. Lisanna, Elfman, and Mira were siblings. Ultear and Lyon were also siblings. Laxus was the school's principal's, Makarov's, grandson, while Cana was Gildharts' daughter. She also learned the group of kids she wasn't suppose to hang out with. Gray and Juvia were in tenth grade; Gajeel was in eleventh grade; and Loke, Aries, and Jellal were seniors. Loke and Aries were dating, and Juvia had a huge crush on Gray. She figured out that Gray was the boy in the picture in Natsu's room. She didn't understand why they were in a picture together, because they definitely hated each other. It didn't make sense that he kept the picture, either.

Sadly, Friday came. Lucy never had a particular issue with Fridays before, but now she did. Every Friday from five to six, Lucy had to attend a group therapy class. She wasn't sure who was even in the class, how old they were, or the problems they had. All she knew was that it was held in one of the back rooms at the library.

"Have fun," Grandine said. Lucy rolled her eyes and exited the car. She slammed the door shut and tightened her scarf around her neck. It was chilly for mid-October. She slowly climbed the stairs to the library.

When she entered the conference room, she sighed. The situation was so typical. About ten chairs were seated in a circle. An over-enthusiastic man sat with a clipboard resting on his lap. Teenagers of all kinds sat. Some were fay, skinny, boy, girl, and Gray. She narrowed her eyes at him. He was tipping his chair back, leaned against the wall. He was too busy twirling his pen to notice her.

"Miss Heartfilia, please, have a seat!" the therapist said. Lucy rolled her eyes and sat in the only available seat, which was beside Gray. "My name is Dr. Shroom, but please call be John. It will lighten the mood."

"Great," Lucy mumbled. She didn't care for John. He seemed like the type that would take anything seriously, even grocery shopping. You know, making a detailed plan of what aisles to hit at what time, prints out coupons, and writes a list to maximize efficiently, even though he just needs milk and bread.

"Since this is your first day, you should know some rules. One, everything said here stays here. Two, you have to participate. Even though it may not seem like it, you want help, and that's what we're here for. Three, you can't make fun of what people say. This is a safe zone. And finally, I know nothing of your situation. It's up to you to tell me," John explained. "So why don't we all say a few things about ourselves?"

Everyone started saying their names, age, and anything else they found relevant. Lucy noticed that they all looked at the floor when they talked, too embarrassed and uncomfortable to look up. When it was her turn, she looked up at the wall opposite of her, so it looked like she was looking at everyone. "My name's Lucy Heartfilia," she started. "I'm sixteen and, uh, yeah." She felt so stupid. She didn't want to say anything else about herself.

"That's alright," John said. "You'll open up soon enough. Everyone does." Lucy heard someone whisper 'except Gray.' She understood what they meant when everyone looked to him. He was after her. He just kept twirling his pen. The person beside him started talking, knowing that Gray wouldn't talk.

"Now that we know everyone, lets talk," John said. He looked at his clipboard. "It looks like last week we were talking about death. We talked about suicide, but what about other people dying?" Lucy felt a pang in her heart. Her mother died giving birth to her, so she never met her. Gray stopped twirling his pen. She watched him out if the corner of her eye.

"It would be sad for a friend to die," a girl said. Lucy would have known her name, but she wasn't paying attention earlier. She noticed Gray clench his fist, as if waiting for something bad to happen.

"Or a pet," another person said.

"Those are all sad," John said. "But what about something bigger?" She saw Gray's face pale. She didn't understand why he was being so nervous and tense.

"Your parents?" a boy asked.

"Yes," John said. "How would that-" He was interrupted by Gray's chair hitting the floor. He left the room so fast he could put a rabbit to shame. "Uh, wait here guys." John said. He gently set his clipboard on his chair. He slowly left the room. Everyone started talking to each other. Lucy, however, decided to follow.

She saw Gray sitting outside on the steps. John was standing over him. She got close enough to here their conversation.

"You never talk in class," John said. "You can't get help if you don't talk to us."

"I don't need help," Gray snapped. Lucy flinched. She hadn't heard him speak yet, and although his tone was harsh, it was still smooth and deep. She shook the thought from her head.

"Gray, you were put in this class for a reason," John tried to reason. "Your family is worried about you, and you don't even care."

"I don't even want to be here. Why would I care?" Gray asked. His tone was a litter softer.

"There is another person who doesn't want to be here," John said. "Why don't you two go home?" Lucy flinched. He knew she was there. Gray slowly turned around with wide eyes.

"Uh, hi?" Lucy said nervously, awkwardly waving her hand. She felt uncomfortable under Gray's gaze. She did not think he needed to look at her for so long. She looked over to John. He was already gone. "I guess I'll go," she said. She started walking down the stairs. She heard Gray following.

"Hey," he said, reaching out to grab her wrist. She squeaked in surprise. His hand was really warm. "Do you have a ride home?"

"I have two feet," she said, not daring to turn to face him. She tried to pull her hand away. His hand just ended up slipping into her's. She felt her face heat up. He didn't even notice the change.

"Do you want a ride?" he asked. He didn't understand why he wanted to be nice to her. Yes he did. It was her eyes. They had he same pain in them that he had in his.

"Th-that's okay," Lucy stuttered. She was told to stay away from him, yet she wanted to be closer. She had never had a crush on anyone before. Is that what was happening?

"Come on," he was, pulling her down the sidewalk. He had another reason to take her home. It was getting dark out, creepy people came out at night, and she had a very generous chest that would just beg them to jump her. Once again, he only cared because of her eyes.

"I'm not riding that!" Lucy gasped, pulling her hand away. She stared at the motorcycle in front of her. It was black with blue and white flames on the side. It looked pretty cool, but it was still a death machine in her eyes.

"It's okay," he said, handing her his helmet, which matched his bike. She blushed and grabbed it. She didn't even know how to put it on. He noticed. He grabbed it from her and put it on her head. He quickly buckled it.

"Now you don't have one," she said. He started laughing. "What's so funny?" she asked.

"I won't wreck," he said. "I never wear it anyways. Now get on." She awkwardly swung her legs around the bike. She was glad she decided to wear jeans instead of a skirt. He slid on after her.

"Do you even know where I live?" she asked.

"I will after you tell me," he said. He put his keys in the ignition and started it. It would have to warm up anyways.

"Uh, Cherry Street?" she guessed. She didn't know her address yet. She knew what the house looked like, though.

Gray almost face-palmed. There wasn't a Cherry a street in Magnolia. He knew that she was new, so she probably got the street wrong. "Do you mean Strawberry Street?" he asked.

"Yeah, that's it!" she said. She was close. They were both red fruits.

"Just tell me which house when we pass it, okay?" he asked. She nodded. "You might want to hold on." He moved her hands to his waist. Her face heated up. He was only wearing a thin shirt, so she could feel his abs.

Then they started moving. She almost screamed. He had to be driving over the speed limit. She was grateful for the helmet, because her hair would be everywhere without it. She griped his shirt and squeezed her eyes shut. He couldn't help but smirk. He was only going five miles over the speed limit. He usually drove fifteen over.

"We're on your street," he said. He slowed down so she could point her house out. She opened her eyes, but kept her death grip on his shirt.

"That one," she said, pointing to her house. She quickly out her hand back to his waist. Gray was a bit surprised. He didn't know that she lived with Natsu. He pulled in front of her house. He couldn't bring himself to pull into the driveway. He killed the engine and got off.

"You okay?" he laughed. Lucy looked pretty shaken up. She nodded, but didn't move. He grabbed her hand and helped her off. He pulled her helmet off and set it back on his bike.

"My legs are like jello," she said, grabbing his shirt. Her legs were numb from the cold, and her whole body was shaking. She was truly scared. She's never ridden any moving thing other than a car and train, so she wasn't use to it. When she rode the airplane, she was asleep the whole time. She would have been too scared if she was awake.

"That couldn't have been that bad," he laughed, gently grabbing her waist. Aries had the same problem when she first rode Loke's motorcycle.

"I'm okay now," she said a couple minutes later. She pushed Gray away, a heavy blush on her face. She was basically hugging him, and she'd never hugged anyone that wasn't family.

"I guess I'll see you later," he said. He swung his legs over the seat and drove off, not bothering to put his helmet on.

Lucy sighed and walked to her front door.

* * *

**So did you like it? Did anyone catch the joke about the therapist? It was a little out there, so I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't. His last name was Shrooms, like a mushroom. Smoking mushrooms is something associated with drugs. I thought it was clever for a last-minute name.**

**Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5 (3-29)

"Out of the way, bitch."

Lucy snapped out if her daze and looked up. Juvia was standing there with her arms crossed. Gajeel and Jellal stood behind her.

"Can't you hear?" Juvia asked. She pushed Lucy, knocking her to the ground. "When I say move, you better get your ass moving."

"Juvia, you didn't need to push her," Jellal said. Lucy could tell that he was thinking about helping her up.

"Why? Trash belongs on the floor," Juvia sneered.

_"Look, it's the pretty, rich girl."_

_"I bet she cheats on all her tests. No one is that smart."_

_"I don't even think she's pretty! Bread has more curves than her!"_

_"I hear she sleeps with every guy."_

_"What a slut."_

_"A trashy slut."_

"Stop!" Lucy yelled. She grabbed her hair, debating whether or not to pull it out. She felt tears running down her face

_"Just go kill yourself."_

_"Yeah, just go cry to your daddy."_

_"I'm sure he doesn't even love you."_

_"No one does."_

_"You're just an ugly bitch. You don't deserve to have anyone love you."_

"Please stop," Lucy begged

"That's cute," Juvia said. "She's crying."

"That's enough."

Lucy looked up and saw Natsu. All his friends were behind him. Ultear and Mira knelt down beside her. Natsu walked up to Juvia. He grabbed her by the shirt.

"If you ever make her cry again, I will slit your throat," he hissed. "No one makes Lucy cry and gets away with it."

"That's nice," Juvia said. "I would let me go, if I were you." Natsu didn't let go. Gajeel punched him in the face. Natsu was going to punch him back, but Laxus grabbed him. Juvia laughed and walked away, her two little puppies following.

"Are you okay?" Mira asked. They usually spent Saturdays together, so she was out with all her friends. They saw Juvia push Lucy at the park, so they ran over as fast as they could.

"Hey, don't cry," Ultear said, hugging Lucy. "Just ignore them. They're awful people."

"Natsu," Lisanna said. His nose was bleeding. She used her sleeve to wipe the blood off. She then moved the sleeve over her hand and pinched his nose.

"I will kill them," Natsu said. His voice was slightly off because of the pressure on his nose.

"What did she say?" Lyon asked, kneeling in front if Lucy. He knew it had to be bad to make Lucy cry.

She didn't say anything. She pushed Ultear away from her, wiping her eyes with her sleeve. She stood up and wrapped her arms around herself. Mira, Ultear, and Lyon stood up, too. She just started walking away. They were going to follow her, but Erza stopped them. "Just let her be alone," she said.

X

"You sure took your time," Loke laughed. Juvia, Gajeel, and Jellal just arrived. They were all hanging out at his house. Aries was sitting beside him, his arm around her waist.

"We had some complications. It's no big deal," Juvia said. She looked to the corner of the room and saw Gray. He was sitting with his arms wrapped around his knees. He was blankly staring at the floor, like usual. She slimed and sat beside him. He didn't even look up at her.

"When's your mom coming home?" Gajeel asked, sitting beside Loke. Jellal sat on the floor.

"She works until nine tonight, and Dad works until eleven," Loke said. "What do you have planned?"

"I'm just wondering," Gajeel shrugged.

"Let's do something normal for once," Jellal said.

"Like?" Loke asked.

"Monopoly."

X

"Today we are going to have a free day," John said. It was the third Friday since Lucy moved to Magnolia. She still hadn't talked yet. "Whatever you want to talk about, talk about it." Juvia hadn't talked to Lucy for two weeks, which made the blonde think she was plotting something.

"A girl at my school said she cuts herself," a boy said. He lived in the next town over, so he didn't go to Fairy Tail. "And I was thinking about it, but it didn't make sense."

"Good," John said. "Let's talk about that. Any input?"

"It's stupid," a girl blurted out. "Why would you want to hurt yourself? If you are hurting inside, why add more pain?"

"Yeah, it makes no sense to me either," another girl said. A few others nodded their heads in agreement.

"So you all think that way?" John asked. His eyes landed in Lucy. She was awkwardly sitting in her seat. She had cut herself a few times. She hasn't since she moved to Magnolia, though. She was actually considering it again.

"Actually," Lucy said quietly. Everyone turned to look at her, even Gray. She looked down to her lap. "It does make sense, to an extent."

"How?" a girl asked. "You're just adding more pain."

"It's not about adding pain," Lucy said a bit more confidently. "It's about control. You can't control the pain inside you, but you can control outward pain. It makes you feel a bit better, just for that reason."

"Well put," John said. He was glad that she was participating in class. He knew she would talk eventually. "What's next?"

Gray looked at Lucy. She wasn't adding anything else, but she was still listening. He wanted to know where that little speech came from. She seemed so confident, totally opposite of her usual attitude. Now that he thought about, her attitude was weird. She was shy, but still talked. It was like she wanted to talk to people, but didn't at the same time. He couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with her life. Her eyes held a thousand emotions, but he couldn't find a story behind them.

"Class dismissed," John said. Everyone left the room in groups. Lucy smiled and waved on her way out. He couldn't help but smile when Gray followed close behind. He couldn't help but think that Lucy was just what Gray needed. If he opened up to her, he could get help for the first time, whatever he may need help with. He be we wanted to know his patient's issues, just so his opinion wasn't biased.

"Lucy," Gray called, running out of the building. She stopped walking and turned to him, her hair swishing in front of her face.

"What is it?" she asked. She wanted to be next to him a little less, just because she was on his friend's bad side.

"I was wondering if you wanted a ride home," he said. He wasn't exactly sure how to figure out her pain, but he thought a ride home would be a start.

"You don't have to," she said. She did not want to ride his motorcycle again.

"It's no problem," he said. He could see she was nervous talking to him.

"I should be going." She quickly ran off towards home.


	6. Chapter 6 (4-1)

**Thanks for all the reviews! I'm working on the last chapter now, which is Chapter 12. I know that's short, but I couldn't figure out the plot. I had a few idea, but I thought they worked better in _Perfect for You_. **

* * *

"Lucy!"

Lucy set her book down and sat up. Grandine was calling her from downstairs. She wanted to spend her Sunday afternoon reading, but it sounded like there was other plans. She got off the bed and went downstairs.

"Good, you're dressed," Grandine said. Lucy wasn't sure how dressed she was. She was wearing very short jean shorts and an oversized gray sweater. "We are going out." She grabbed her hand and led her outside.

"Wait!" Lucy tried to reason. "Shoes!" she managed to yell to Natsu. She was thrown into their car. Wendy was already inside, bouncing with excitement. Natsu slipped into the car a minute later. He handed Lucy flip flops. She sighed and put them on. Did anyone understand that it was chilly outside?

"Where are we going?" Lucy asked. She wasn't exactly dressed to be in public, since she didn't like too much skin showing.

"You'll see," Igneel said. He turned the car on and started driving. Wendy and Grandine talked the whole ride. Natsu looked sick, so she hugged him from the side and ran her fingers through his hair. He seemed to be okay while she did that.

After a twenty minute ride, they arrived at Fairy Land. Grandine put a motion sickness patch on Natsu, then they all entered the amusement park. Igneel didn't seem pleased at what Lucy was wearing. He didn't appreciate every guy turning to look at her, with her creamy long legs and her chest that still showed through the sweater.

"Can we go by ourselves?" Wendy asked. She grabbed Natsu and Lucy's hands, putting in the cutest face she could.

"I suppose that would be alright," Grandine said. "It will be like a date." She smiled up at her husband. He coughed awkwardly. Lucy didn't know he was the type to be embarrassed about something as trivial as that.

"Let's go!" Wendy cheered. She started running with her brother and cousin. Lucy fumbled with her footing whole Natsu kept up easily. "Can we ride that first?" Wendy stopped running and pointed to a big roller coaster.

"Let's do it," Natsu said. He looked to Lucy. "You coming?" She shook her head and parked herself at the nearest bench. She crossed her legs and arms. "Come on, Luce."

"I am not riding anything. I hate amusement parks," she said. Natsu rolled his eyes and led his little sister to the ride. She rolled her eyes and looked around. Tons of people were everywhere. Little kids were running around, adults were chatting, and couples were holding hands.

"You're an ass!" Lucy heard someone yell. She looked up and saw her 'favorite' group of people walk past. Jellal was laughing, Gajeel was trying to speak through his laughter, Loke was laughing along, Aries was blushing about holding Loke's hand, Juvia was giggling while looking at Gray, and Gray looked beyond pissed.

"But it's still funny!" Loke laughed. Jellal was the one that yelled before. Gajeel was clearly telling a story of something awful, yet funny, that he did. Juvia looked over and saw Lucy. Her eyes narrowed. All her friends followed her gaze.

"Luce!" Natsu yelled. He ran up to the blonde, laughing. Wendy was behind him giggling up a storm. "That was so much fun! You should have rode it with us!"

"I'll ride the teacups with you," she said.

"Yay!" Wendy cheered. She grabbed Lucy's hand and started leading her to the ride.

As she was being pulled away, she noticed Gray's eyes on her.

X

'What am I doing?' Lucy thought. 'For some reason, it seems like I actually have friends. That can't be true. They have to be messing with me. I had people I thought were friends, and they just back stabbed me. This has to be the case.'

"What do you think, Lucy?" Levy asked. She held up her painting to the blonde. It was a picture of a girl reading in a library.

"It's nice," Lucy said. She continued playing with the gray clay in her hands. In art class, everyone just did what they wanted. The teacher wanted everyone to express themselves through any form of art, which did make sense, but she never graded any projects. You can't put a value on true art, she would say.

"Are you okay?" Levy asked. "You look a little down."

"I'm just thinking about what to make," Lucy lied. "I'll make a tree." She smiled, trying to show Levy that she wasn't sad. She stayed true to her word. Se molded the clay into a tree. It was just a trunk with thin branches. It was actually pretty good.

"You should go out that in the oven," Levy said. "You can paint it tomorrow." Lucy nodded and got up from her seat. She walked over towards the small closet that contained the kiln.

When she passed Juvia, she saw an evil smirk on the bluenette's face. She stretched her foot out and tripped the blonde, who fell flat on her face. Her clay tree smooshed against her face. She sat up and pulled the gray mess from her face. She could feel bits stick to her face and hair. Everyone in the room started laughing.

"Walk much?" Juvia scoffed. She flipped her hair and turned back to her drawing.

"Juvia!" Levy gasped, running over to her friend. "You tripped her!"

"It's okay," Lucy said quietly, putting a hand on Levy's shoulder.

"See? She's fine," Juvia said. "No use crying over spilt milk. Or in this case, spilt garbage."

Levy was about to yell something back, but Lucy stopped her. "I'll just go to the bathroom and clean my face," she said. Levy nodded sadly and helped her up. The blonde quickly left the room.

When she got to the bathroom, she leaned against the wall outside, directly under the sign that said 'Female.' She pressed her forehead to the cool cement and started crying.

"Whoa, are you okay?"

Lucy looked over and saw Gray standing beside her. He was staring at her with wide eyes. Her tears made the clay gooey. She blinked a few tears away and looked at the floor, shaking her head.

"Come on," he said. He grabbed her arms and took her into the bathroom. She couldn't believe he went into the girl's restroom. A few girls were in there, putting makeup on. He glared at them, and they quickly left. He grabbed a paper towel and started wiping her face.

"Why are you helping me?" she asked quietly. He ignored her and grabbed a new paper towel. She had a lot if clay on her face. "Why are you being nice?"

"It's your eyes," he said. He started picking clay out of her hair.

"M-my eyes?" she stuttered, a small red tint in her cheeks.

"Yeah, they're sad like mine," he said. He brushed her hair with his fingers, making sure he got all of the clay.

"Why are you sad?" she asked. She blushing more now.

"I think I got all the clay off you," he said, ignoring her question. He washed his hands, since some if the clay was sticking to them.

"Thanks," she mumbled, nervously rubbing her arm. She looked at him and bit her lip.

"Lucy?" Levy asked, entering the bathroom. She blushed when she saw Gray. "What are you doing in the girl's room?!" she shrieked.

"See ya' later," he said. He smiled faintly at Lucy before leaving. She smiled and looked to the floor. She definitely had a crush on him. He was mysterious, but nice to her at the same time.

"What was that?!" Levy asked nervously. She grabbed her friend's shoulders. "Spill!" She may not like Gray, but she still thought he was attractive. She needed to know what was going in between him and her friend.

"Nothing to tell," Lucy smirked. She walked to the bathroom door. "You coming?" she asked over her shoulder.

"Sure," Levy smiled.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7 (4-3)

"Do you know why Mom asked me to go out with you today?" Natsu asked. Lucy shook her head. They were at the mall. They saw a movie and were walking towards the food court. "She wanted me to talk to you."

"What about?" Lucy asked. They sat down at one of the tables.

"Just how you're doing. She's real worried about you. You know, because-" He stopped talking, not wanting to say it.

"Because I tried to kill myself," she finished.

"Y-yeah," he stuttered. He didnt understand how she could be so blunt about it. "Could you tell me what your feeling? I mean about being here, the people, and stuff like that. I don't want you to try that again. I want to help you, ya' know?" He felt really embarrassed about asking.

"There isn't anything to say," she said quietly. She stared at her hands resting in her lap.

"You're lying," he said. Her head snapped up to meet his gaze. "I know you're being bullied. Wendy tells me you cry in your sleep. Please. I may have just met you a few weeks ago, but I really do care about you. I don't want to lose you when I could have done something about it."

"Natsu," she whispered his name. She didnt realize he cared about her so much. "It's Juvia."

"What is she doing?" he asked, leaning in a little but. He already witnessed her bullying her once.

"She does all sorts of things," she said. "Yesterday she tripped me and I got clay in my hair. She always calls me names. I know it sounds childish, but it really hurts." She clenched her fists and held back tears.

"That's why you need to stay away from them," he said. He got up and stood beside her. "They aren't even worth your thoughts. Lets go get something to eat, okay?" She nodded and stood up. He put his arm around her shoulders and walked to one if the food stalls.

Little did they know, Gray was sitting at the next table over. His eyes were wide. He didnt realize she was in the group therapy because she tried to kill herself. He also didnt know that Juvia was bullying her.

"Hey, Macao," Natsu said, leaning over the counter. Lucy stood very close to his side, looking at the floor. She felt oddly safe when she was beside him, so she tried to stay close to him.

"Natsu! I haven't seen you in a while," Macao said. He owned the fast food place.

"I know," Natsu laughed. "Can I have three hotdogs, two sides of fries, and two sodas?"

"Sure thing," Macao said. He grabbed his tongs and got the order ready. His store was pretty popular, so he already had hotdogs, burgers, and fries made. He grabbed two cups and filled them with ice and soda. He set them on the counter and clicked done buttons on the cash register. "That'll be ten seventy-five."

"Not even a discount," Natsu sighed. He pulled out his wallet and payed. Lucy grabbed her cup and took a sip.

"So is this your girlfriend?" Macao asked in a teasing voice. Lucy chocked on her drink.

"What?" she asked, blushing. "I would never date this idiot!"

Natsu sighed. "Macao, I would like you to meet my cousin, Lucy," he said.

"Cousin," Macao laughed, scratching the back of his head. "I didnt think Natsu could get such a pretty girl, but you can't blame a guy for trying."

"Hey!" Natsu yelled. "I can date a pretty girl!" Lucy's face was as red as Erza's hair.

"Like Lisanna!"

Natsu blushed and looked beside him, trying to figure out who aid that. He saw Wendy smiling up at him. Romeo, who was beside her, slid into the counter. He pulled Wendy up beside him. She giggled slightly.

"I'm not dating Lisanna," Natsu said. He crossed his arms and made a pouting face.

"Really?" Lucy asked. "I was under the impression that you were. I mean, you have that picture in your room."

"I think she has you," Macao laughed. "And it looks like Romeo got a girl of his own."

"Dad!" Romeo whined. Wendy blushed and laughed softly.

"If you lay one finger on her, I will beat the shit out of you," Natsu hissed. "I will have to hate you. Brotherly duties come first."

"Not you too!" Romeo exclaimed.

"Leave the boy alone," Lucy said. "Let's just go eat." She grabbed the tray with one hand, and Natsu with the other, leading him back to their table.

X

"The fish was this big!" Natsu said, holding his hands out.

"It couldn't have been that big!" Laxus said. "First if all, you were just in a little pond. Secondly, fish aren't-" He stopped talking and stared behind Natsu. Everyone soon followed his gaze. When Natsu looked up, he scowled.

"What do you want," he hissed. He was enjoying his Friday lunch, too.

"Nothing with you," Gray snapped. He looked to Lucy, who was sitting beside Natsu. "I just need a minute." He wrapped his arms under her's and lifted her up.

"You can't just take her," Erza said, standing up.

"Watch me," Gray said with a smirk. Lucy crossed her arms and let him carry her. Everyone they passed watched in awe. His friends were pretty shocked, too.

He set her down once they were alone in an empty classroom. She leaned against the teacher's desk and looked at him, waiting for an explanation.

"I want you to tell me if Juvia bullies you again," Gray said with a serious tone.

"What are you talking about?" Lucy asked. "Juvia never bullied me." She didnt want to seem like a snitch.

"Lucy," he said. He stepped foward and put one hand on either side of her, resting on the desk beside her. She blushed at their closeness. "I already heard you say it. I'm not going to let one of my friends ruin your life."

"Why do you care?" she whispered.

He reached up and touched just below her right eye. "I've already told you," he said. He backed away from her and crossed her arms. "I'm going to pick you up tonight, okay?"

Lucy nodded, knowing he wouldn't let her say otherwise.


	8. Chapter 8 (4-4)

"So the couple went out to search for the beast. They climbed to the very top of the mountain and waited. Not two minutes later, a fierce roar was heard. And from the fog arose Acnologia, the dragon of darkness! He hit his large tail off the ground three times. Then, he set out for the kill. Legend has it, if you hear his roar, you're screwed. But if you hear his three hits, you're dead."

"Yeah right!" Gajeel yelled. "That didn't happen!"

"It did too!" Natsu yelled, offended. He thought he told his story well.

"Natsu, Honey, dragons aren't real," Lisanna said a kindly as she could, putting her hand on her shoulder.

"Yes they are!" Natsu huffed, crossing his arms.

"D-do you hear that?" Lucy asked, inching closer to Natsu. She heard a soft rumble, and it was getting louder.

"It's Acnologia," Laxus said in a spooked voice, trying to joke around. Instead of laughing, Lucy's eyes went wide.

The rumbling stopped. She sighed in relief. But then, they all heard three loud knocks. Lucy shrieked and jumped into Natsu.

"Lucy, it's just someone at the door," Erza laughed. Natsu got up and walked to the door, the blonde hugging his side tightly, walking with him.

"No! He's going to eat us!" she screamed. She tried to stop his movements, but nothing worked. From the other room, everyone was laughing. "Natsu!" she screamed again. "Please don't open the door!"

"I didn't know I was that scary," a deep voice laughed. Lucy opened her eyes and looked to the door. Gray was standing in the doorway, smirking. She could see his motorcycle parked at the side of he rode. She noticed the helmet in his hands.

"Oh," she said, slowly letting Natsu go. "So it wasn't a dragon that wants to eat us."

"What do you want, Gray?" Natsu hissed. At the sound of his name, everyone came running into the doorway.

"Gray!" Ultear yelled. "You're suppose to be at your group class!"

"I just came to pick Lucy up," he said with a smirk. He loved making his cousin made. Lyon looked mad, too, so that was a double-cousin bonus, in his book.

"Why would you pick Lucy up?" Lisanna asked. They all knew Gray went to group therapy because Ur makes him, but they didn't understand and why he needed Lucy.

"If she needs a ride, I can drive her myself," Natsu did through grit teeth.

"Hey, it's Lucy boyfriend!"

Everyone turned to look at Wendy, who was pointing at Gray. She had a smile on her face. Gray and Lucy were blushing. Natsu was turning red with rage. He understood that she didn't mean it literally, but he did know what she meant. Everyone else decided to keep their mouths shut.

"So you're the one who drives her home afterwards," he said. "You know better than to set foot on this property."

"I wouldn't of had to if she heard my bike," Gray retorted. "I don't want to be in your stupid property, anyways."

Lucy noticed the extremely thick tension between everyone. She pushed passed Natsu and grabbed Gray's hand. She ran over to the bike. She smiled and put the helmet in. Gray fastened it and let her get in. He started the engine and looked at everyone's shocked faces before driving off.

X

"Natsu, calm down," Grandine said, stroking her son's hair. It was just her luck that she got the Dragneel rage. She remembered how Igneel used to get. He practically breathed fire.

"It's most nine," Natsu said, tapping his foot harshly against the floor. "The class ends at six, and it's almost nine. Where is she?"

"At least she made a friend, right?" she asked, trying to cheat him up.

"But why does it have to be him?"

"You know, Jude was quite the troublemaker in his youth," she laughed. "He always brought Layla home past curfew, and he didn't care what my brother or I said. He always did what he wanted to."

"That's not what I wanted to hear," he groaned, laying his face in his lap. He did not want to think about Lucy marrying Gray. His ears perked up. "You have a brother?" he asked.

"I've never told you about him?" she asked. He shook his head. "He isn't my actual brother, though. He was adopted. Of course I still consider him family, though. His name is Rogue. I think he had a son your age. I wouldn't know his name. When he turned eighteen, he left our little family. In not sure what he did with his life, honestly. I think I found his phone number, so in going to call him sometime."

"Why don't you call him now?" Natsu asked. His issue with Lucy and Gray was long forgotten. He is much more I tested I. Meeting more family.

"I suppose I could do that," Grandine said with a smile. She left he room, and came back a minute later with a slip of paper and her phone. She put the phone on speaker and dialed the number.

"Hello?" a deep voice said from the other line.

"Hello, is this Rogue Heartfilia?" Grandine asked. She loved te big grin on Natsu's face. She was excited herself.

"Yes, may I ask who's calling?" Rogue asked.

Grinding resisted the urge to squeal in excitement. "I can't believe it's really you!" She felt like crying.

"G-Gran?" he stuttered he would recognize voice anywhere.

Natsu almost gagged at the nickname. It was pretty stupid. It made her sound old! His mother didn't seem to mind, though. "How she you been?" She wiped a tear from her eye.

"I'm doing amazing, now," he said. "Where do you live now?"

"I live in Magnolia," she said.

"In Fiore?" he asked.

"Yep," she said happily. She liked ever this conversation was going.

"No kidding! We were planning on moving, and I wanted to check Magnolia out," he said. Natsu was surprised at how easily he held his emotions.

"You can stay at my house. If you like it here, you can find a place. That reminds me, I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" He noticed that her time got really serious.

"It's about Layla. I'm sure you haven't heard."

"What happened to Lay?" he asked.

"She died almost ten years ago."

"What?" he gasped. For the first time during the whole conversation, he lost his smooth tone.

"Her daughter is actually staying with us now."

"She had a daughter?" He felt as if he could cry. He missed so much. He didn't know anything about his sisters.

"Do you remember Jude?" Rogue scoffed. "That's Lucy's father. He didn't die, so don't get happy yet."

"I wasn't- Okay, maybe I was going to be happy."

"See, I still know you. You know, I have two children of my own."

"Really?"

"Wendy is ten, and Natsu is sixteen."

"Hey, Uncle Rogue," Natsu said, finally making his presence known.

"Oh my god," Rogue gasped. "I can't believe it. Who did you marry, Gran?"

"Igneel," she said, blushing. Natsu was surprised that his mother blushed.

"That's adorable! High school sweethearts!"

Grandine cleared her throat. "So when are you planning on coming?"

"I'm not sure. When do you want me to?"

"Come as soon as possible!"

Rogue laughed. "I'll take the next flight out. I'll be there in a week."

"I'll text you our address, okay?"

"I guess I'll see you soon."

"Talk to you later, Rogue."

The lines clicked off.

They heard an engine.

"I'll kill him!" Natsu yelled, jumping up. Grandine quickly reached for her son. She just barely missed him. They both ran to the door. When they opened it, they saw Lucy getting out of a car.

"Thanks, Laxus!" she said. Natsu's jaw dropped. She waved to him and ran up to the house. "What?" she asked. Natsu quickly pulled her inside and shut the door.

"What the hell was that? You were out with Laxus?" he asked.

"Yeah, what of it?" She sighed, realizing he wanted an explanation. "After group, I decided to walk to the coffee shop. He was there with with Lisanna and Mira. We all just talked, and he drove me home. Besides, it's only nine thirty."

"I told you not to worry," Grandine said with a smirk.

"Whatever," Natsu mumbled, stalking to his room.


	9. Chapter 9 (4-7)

**WARNING: I DID NOT PROOFREAD THIS! I wanted to get the chapter up, so I decided not to. Nothing should be too major, though.**

* * *

"Look, it's Clay Face," someone whispered in the hallway. Lucy tightened her grip in her books and walked down the hall faster. After she switched her books, she could just go home. It had been a week since she came home with Gray.

"Careful, if she looks at you, you'll turn to stone," another whispered. Lucy found her locked and quickly dialed the combination.

"I hear she got a perfect in the math exam."

"No way! Is she really that smart?"

Just like her old school. Lucy threw her books into the locker. She quickly checked her list. She made a list if what books she needed to take home, so she wouldn't forget any when she went to leave school. It was nerdy, but it helped her. Seeing that she needed no books, she zipped up her backpack. When she stood back up, her locked was slammed shut. She squealed in surprise.

"Hey," Gray said, leaning against the wall of lockers. As smiled faintly, glad that it was just him. She thought it was someone trying to bully her.

"Hey," she breathed out. She still couldn't believe that the hottest guy in school, in her mind, talked to her. No, begged to talk to her. She picked up her backpack. She was about to swung it around her shoulders, but he grabbed it first. Her eyes went wide as she watched his put the strap around his shoulder. He was the first guy that she ever saw out a pink backpack on, and still keep his smirk.

"You know, I miss carrying a backpack," he said. "I don't do homework that I don't finish in school, so I don't have to carry one."

"Can I have it back?" she asked, holding her hand out. "I sort of have to go home now."

Instead of putting the backpack in her hand, he put his free hand on her's. she blushed as he laced his fingers between her's. "If we go out someone, I get to carry it longer, right?"

Lucy felt her face heat up. "D-do you really miss c-carrying one that much?" she asked nervously. She could feel her hand start to sweat.

"No, but if it means a date with you, then yes," he said. She blushed even harder. "So lets go somewhere." He dropped their hands, still intertwined, and started walking. She kept her head down, avoiding everyone's stares and glares.

He dragged her outside to his motorcycle. Two other motorcycles were parked on either side of his. Loke was sitting on his, smoking a cigarette. He was eighteen, after all. Aries was in the back, her face red. Gajeel sat on his, talking with Juvia, who was standing beside him.

"Hey, guys," Gray said. He finally let go of Lucy's hand. He opened the extra compartment on the back of his bike and threw her backpack inside. He tossed the helmet to her. She fumbled with it before securing it in her hands.

"What's with Blondie?" Loke asked. Smoke poured out of his mouth as he spoke.

"I have a name," Lucy said, putting her hands in her hip. Her helmet was resting between her right arm and right hip

"Just asking," he said, putting his hands up. He flicked the ashes off of his cigarette.

"Seriously, though," Gajeel said. He never saw the girl before, so he was suspicious. He noticed that Juvia was bothered about something.

"We're going to hang out before group. Got a problem?" Gray asked. Loke looked away and took a puff if his cigarette. He may have been the leader of the group, but even he knew not to mess with Gray.

"So she's crazy?" Juvia scoffed. "I thought something was wrong with her, but I didn't think she was that fucked up."

Lucy's eyes widened. Juvia called her out right in front of Gray. Would he defend her in front of all of his friends? It turns out, he would.

"If you sat one more awful thing about Lucy, I WON'T hesitate to punch you in the face," Gray said, clenching his fists. "I don't care if you're a girl, or my friend. No one makes fun of her and get away with it."

Lucy was surprised. Natsu said the same thing about Juvia making her cry. She put her helmet in and rugged in the back of Gray's shirt. He looked over his shoulder. He was just close enough to see her sad face. He sighed and clipped her helmet. He silently got on his bike and drive off.

She was still afraid of riding his motorcycle, but she still rode it. She just hugged his waist tight and closed her eyes. The only thing that kept her riding with him was that he made her feel safe, just like Natsu.

X

They ended up driving around the whole time before group. Lucy didn't mind, though. She wouldn't admit it, but she enjoyed getting to hug Gray for a few hours. At group, they were just as quiet as usual, but they would steal glances at each other. Every time he would look at her, she would blush. Every time she looked at him, she would blush once he noticed. John noticed. He assumed that they were getting closer, which was good.

When Lucy left the library, Gray was right beside her. He was planning on driving her home. She kicked a rock along the sidewalk as he unlocked the helmet. Recently, people's helmets were getting stolen, so he chained his to the seat.

She looked up and saw two people walking towards her. The first man looked like he was in his early thirties. He had long black hair and red eyes. The boy beside him looked around her age. He had blue eyes and spiky blonde haired. He looked pretty hot. Lucy blushed at the thought and looked back to Gray. He was trying to free the helmet.

She looked up again and saw te two men closer. The man with dark hair locked eyes with her. He smiled wide. She took a step closer to Gray, who was oblivious to the situation. The man walked a little faster towards her. In a few strides, he was hugging her.

"Get off me!" she yelled, kneeing him in the stomach. He coughed and let her go. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" she yelled. Gray finally looked over.

"Sorry," the blonde man said. Lucy blushed. She didn't think he would talk to her. "Dad likes to act before speaking. My name is Sting Eucliffe, and this is Rogue Heartfilia."

"H-Heartfilia?" Lucy stuttered.

"God, you knee just like Layla," Rogue said, clutching his stomach. "You're her daughter, all right."

"What's going on?" she asked. She didn't know she had an uncle. Well, he looked young, but she assumed. What she really wanted to know, though, was how she was related to Sting.

"Allow me to explain," Rogue said. "I am your mother's adoptive brother. I left at the age of eighteen. I don't even remember why, now. Grandine just contacted me last week, and we organized our stay here."

"Our?" Lucy asked, trying to hide the excitement in her voice.

"He means me too," Sting said. He smirked at Lucy's smiling face. She was pretty attractive. Luckily, they weren't related by blood.

"So, you must be Natsu," Rogue said, looking at Gray.

Lucy gasped and quickly jumped in front if Gray, grabbing his wrists. "I am nothing like that dumbass," he hissed. Rogue and Sting flinched.

"Gray, calm down," Lucy said. "He's never met him before, okay? He meant no harm." She could still feel his blood boiling. "Do I need to get John?" He instantly calmed down. He did not want to hear John's happy song.

Sting coughed awkwardly. "Well Grandine sent us here to get you, so..."

"Of course," Lucy said, letting Gray to. She turned around and smiled. "Let's go." She walked towards Sting. "See you later," she said over her shoulder.

They walked a little ways down the street, since that was all the closer they could park. Lucy's face lit up when she saw the old Mustang.

"There are only two seats," Rogue said. "You'll have to squeeze in."

"Is this really your's?" she asked in awe. Rogue agreed. Sting coughed and pointed to himself. She giggled. Her uncle was trying to show off. She wouldn't ruin that for him. They got in the car, and there really wasn't much space. She was sitting between Sting's legs, which she didn't entirely mind. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his face against her neck.

Sadly, the ride had to end. They all got out if the car, and entered the house, finding Natsu chasing a small boy, who Lucy remembered to be Romeo.

"What's going on?" Sting asked. Wendy came running over.

"Romeo and I were playing, and I was the princess. Romeo was the prince. He hugged me to bring me to life, instead of being gross and kissing, and Natsu started chasing him!" she yelled, throwing her hands in the air.

Lucy laughed. It was adorable how they hugged instead of kissing, since they thought it was gross. They were ten, so it made sense. "Natsu!" she yelled. "Gray's here! He wants to take me on a date!"

Within seconds, Natsu was standing in front of Lucy. Wendy smiled and ran off to play with Romeo, who was no longer being chased. "Where is he?!" he asked with a loud voice.

Lucy sighed and put her hands on his shoulders. "Natsu, just let them play. They aren't even interested in dating, so don't worry about it. You can play the protective brother in a few years. And Gray isn't here. I just tricked you into coming over here."

"He realizes she was just with him, right?" Rogue whispered to Sting. Sting shrugged. They weren't sure what the big deal was. They learned that the hatred was two sides, which made them more curious.

"Rogue!" Grandine called. "Will you come help me?" Rogue sighed and went to the kitchen to help his sister. "You too, Natsu!" The pinkette quickly left.

"So, uh, are you staying in Natsu's room?" Lucy asked, scratching the back of her neck. It was pretty awkward to be left with Sting.

"Yeah, and I hear you have to stay with Wendy," Sting said. "I bet that's fun."

"So much," she said, rolling her eyes. "I can't play my music because she will hear it; I can't have my laptop in there because she may use it; I can't even leave a bra on the floor! I have to put every single piece of clothing away, out if sight! Isn't that stupid?" She blushed, noticing what she just said. She groaned and buried her face in her hands.

"You know, I would let you keep your underwear on the floor," Sting said into her ear.

"Are you attempting to flirt with me?" she gasped, fake shocked. It was clear that he was.

"That depends," he said, crossing his arms. "Are you interested?"

Lucy bit her lip and looked away. She thought a moment being looking at the floor. She let out a sigh, then snapped her head up. "Maybe a little." She held up two fingers an inch apart.

"Then I'm flirting a little," he laughed, putting an arm around her shoulder, walking to the living room.


	10. Chapter 10 (4-11)

"My home is so full," Grandine said with a smile. Her whole family was eating breakfast. It was like a dream come true. "I missed you so much." She hugged Rogue's head, making him jump in surprise.

"Geez, Dad," Sting said. "You're usually so composed." He chuckled when his father rolled his eyes. The way they joke around, he always feels like they are the same age.

"How would you react if someone just hugged your face?" Rogue asked with a rather annoyed tone. He removed his sister from his neck and continued eating.

"Care to find out?" Sting asked Lucy. She was the only one that heard him. She chocked on her orange juice.

"Lucy, are you alright?" Igneel asked, raising an eyebrow. She smiled and waved her hand, silently saying she was fine. He shrugged and continued eating. His son inhales food while his niece inhales liquids. Maybe it was a Heartfilia thing, rather than a Dragneel thing.

"So what are you all doing today?" Grandine asked, finally sitting down to eat.

"Search for houses," Rogue said. He loved being with his sister, but he didn't want to fill her house more than it was.

"I was going to play with-" Wendy stopped talking and looked to Natsu. Even though he was eating, she didn't want to take any chances. "I was going to play at the park."

"Don't worry about him. You can play with Romeo," Grandine said. "What are you going to do, Lucy?"

"Me? Oh, uh, you see, well." She realized she was stuttering like an idiot, she took a breath. "I was going to go out with a friend." The night before, Gray said that he was going to ride to his motorcycle around, since it was going to be a nice day, and she was invited.

"What are you guys doing?" Igneel asked. He wanted to casually make sure she wasn't going out with a boy.

"Hmm?" she hummed. She put food in her mouth and chewed very slowly. He rolled his eyes, understanding that meant she wasn't going to talk. He just hoped Wendy wouldn't be so difficult when she became a teenager.

"I think I'm going to walk around town, get to know the place," Sting said. He was actually planning in following Lucy, curious about what she was doing. Well, Igneel said he would pay him fifty dollars to follow her. He had a feeling she would go out that weekend, so he took some precautions. Sting wasn't complaining, though.

"Basketball with the guys," Natsu simply said. "Sting, you can come play when you're done wandering around town."

"Thanks, but I think I may be out a while," Sting said. He looked over to Igneel. The old man nodded in approval.

"Well, I think I should get going," Lucy said, looking at the time. It was almost ten, and she was to meet Gray at the park at ten.

"I think I'll leave as well," Igneel said. He was planning on going grocery shopping. "Sting, why don't I drop you off in town?"

"That'd be great," the blonde said sarcastically. Igneel wouldn't actually take him anywhere. He was just saying that to get Sting outside, so he could follow Lucy.

Lucy put her dishes in the sink and ran up to her room. After checking herself in the mirror, she grabbed her phone and wallet. She loved her wallet, since it was small enough to fit in her pocket. She bounced downstairs and went to the front door. She slipped on some black healed boots and left for the park. She was wearing black skinny jeans and a light sweater, so she was hoping she wouldn't get cold.

Lucy entered the park at exactly ten o'clock, her blonde shadow following. She sat down on one of the swings and looked up to the sky. The clouds were moving across the sky just fast enough to notice their movement. She loved the crystal blue hue and the pure white colors.

"Are you ready, or do you want to stare at the sky all day?" Gray asked. Lucy looked up and smiled. She shook her head and stood up. "Okay, let's go." He grabbed her hand and she blushed. They weren't even dating, but they held hands. Sting was too busy trying to get a squirrel to leave him alone, so he didn't notice their little moment.

"So we're going on a ride?" Lucy asked, placing the helmet on her head. For the first time, she smelled Gray's scent in the helmet. He must have recently worn it. It smelled like pine trees and vanilla. She sighed in content as Gray strapped the helmet to her.

"You seem happy," he said with a smirk. He wore his helmet on the way to the park on purpose, but she didn't need to know that. He looked over and saw that Lucy was already on his bike. He quickly hopped on and drove off, surprising Sting. He didn't realize she was spending the day with Gray. That explained why she seemed unsure about being interested in him the night before. He was just messing around, so he didn't care that she had a boyfriend.

"I could tell Igneel," he thought aloud, "or I could pretend nothing happened and go to the mall."

He chose the latter.

X

"Why are we stopping here?" Lucy asked. Gray pulled to the side of the road. They were about thirty minutes from Magnolia, and she had no clue where they were.

"Because there's a cool place I want to show you," he said. He took the helmet off her head and set it on the seat. Instead of walking farther into the street, he started walking to the woods. She nervously followed. They came to a path.

As they walked, orange and red leaves flew around in the light breeze. A few birds were chirping and flying between the trees. Sunlight poured through the treetops. Lucy was so in awe with the beautiful forest, she barely noticed them entering a clearing. She gasped in surprise when she did.

They were on the edge of a cliff. Colorful flowers sprouted everywhere, even though it was fall. At the bottom of the cliff, she saw he greenest grass. Frogs were bouncing in and out of a pond. A few butterflies were perching on the top of cattail. Four fawns were drinking out of the water, their mother nibbling on a flower resting on a lily pad.

"It's so beautiful," Lucy gasped. Even the gardens at her estate were nothing compared to this.

"My brother used to take me here every weekend," Gray said. It was the first thing he's said about his family.

"Are you related to Ultear?" she asked, since he was talking about family. "You seem to look alike."

"Yeah," he said. "Hey, come here." She noticed how quickly he changed the subject. He grabbed her hand and walked closer to the cliff. When he got to the edge, he didn't stop. He crouched slightly and slid down. She screeched and grabbed onto his arm.

"What are you doing?!" she yelled. She knew the cliff wasn't straight down, but she didn't know it was possible to slide down.

"You can open your eyes now," he said. She opened her eyes and smiled. She was safely on the ground, a few yards from the pond. The deer didn't even seem disturbed by their presence. She let go of his arm and sat on the grass. It was very soft.

"Does this place have a name?" she asked. She picked up a flower. It smelled like spring.

"Timeless Valley," he said, sitting beside her. "A place where no snow has touched, where no lightning reaches, and where no man walks. A land frozen in time."

"I've heard that before," she said in a daze. "It's a poem. Timeless by Andrew Piercing, right?"

"Yeah," he laughed. "I knew you would get it. That poem was written about this place. In this valley, it's always spring. The snow thing is no lie, either. It really doesn't snow here. The flowers still grow in winter. A lot of animals come here around that time, just because if doesn't get cold." He picked up a blue flower and let the wind carry it away. "Go pet the fawn."

"A-are you sure?" she asked, pessing her hands down, ready to lift herself up. He nodded. She cautiously walked over to the small group of deer. The smallest fawn looked up. She carefully reached her hand out. When she touched its head, it leaned into her touch. She smiled and sat down. It stubbled over and placed its head in her lap.

"I guess it likes you," Gray said. Lucy looked up and saw him holding a fawn, as well.

"A place where man and animal are one, no harm coming between them. A place where the grass is always green, always fresher, and always softer. A placee where the water is cleaner, purer, and life sustained. The birds chirp their heavenly song, the frogs croak their will, and the deer prance their worries away," she recited the poem.

"If such a place existed, it would be timeless," he finished. He set the deer down and let it wobble away. Lucy let her's go, as well.

"I think that was Mom's favorite poem," she said. She laid on the grass and looked to the sky. "She had it painted on her piano."

"Was?" he asked, laying beside her. He definitely noticed the past tense.

"She died giving birth to me," she said, rolling to her side to face him. "The maids always said I was like her, but I don't believe it."

"You have maids?" He rolled onto his side to face her.

"Before I moved here, I lived in Japan at a mansion. My dad owns something over there. He never bothered to tell me what, though. We had all sorts of maids and cooks."

"What was wrong with your life?"

"What?" she hissed. She didn't mean to use such a harsh tone.

"I heard why you moved here," he said. He wished he would have thought about what he was saying before he asked. She wasn't suppose to know that he knew.

"It's a long story," she sighed.

"It's only noon. I have time."

She thought for a moment. It wouldn't hurt to tell him. But, he might make fun if her. He could also tell people. But it didn't seem like he was that type of person, though.

"I was the rich, pretty, smart, and best person to make fun of," she started to explain. "Everyone would say that, then make fun of me for it. And whoever didn't make fun of me for it, thought it was the truth, than put me on a different level as them. That left me with zero friends.

"They said I was rich, but that wasn't true. My father was rich. I would get an allowance, and that would pay for anything I needed. If I needed to buy a backpack, I just might not have enough money for soap. The only thing I didn't have to pay for was food, which wasn't that good anyways.

"Saying I was smart was just a joke. If I didn't get an A on every assignment, I got no dinner. I would spend hours studying and still get C's. It got to the point where I would have to cheat or starve. I was forced to pack my own lunch, you see. If I happen to have extra money one week, I could buy lunch at school, but that didn't happen often.

"Every day I got made fun of, pushed around, and treated like durt under their feet. I got tired of it, and eventually snapped."

"Wow," Gray said. He didn't realize she went through all that. He just knew her as the busty new girl. When he heard Natsu say she tried to commit suicide, he almost couldn't believe it. He noticed her sadness, so he decided to try to cheer her up. "You didn't contradict them saying you were pretty," he said in a ready voice.

She sat up and took a deep breathe. "You caught that, huh?" She rolled her thumbs around each other. "I don't think I'm pretty, actually. They always said I have less curves than bread." She hugged her knees to her chest.

"They must be eating some pretty fucked up bread," he laughed. She let out a small giggle. He smirked in victory. He laid on his stomach and rested his head against his elbow. He saw that she was blushing.

"That was the weirdest compliment ever," she said. She started laughing. He found himself laughing, too.

After that day, he noticed a little bit of sadness leave her eyes.

* * *

**Did you all like the poem? I just came up with the writer. When I was writing about the valley, I just thought I could make a cool poem and make Gray seem smart. I'm not a poet, but**** here's the poem: **

_**Timeless **_

_**A place where no snow has touched,**_  
_**Where no lightning reached,**_  
_**And where no man walks.**_

_**A place where man and animal are one,**_  
_**Living peacefully,**_  
_**No harm coming between them. **_

_**A place where the grass is always greener,**_  
_**Always fresher,**_  
_**And always softer. **_

_**A place where the water is clearer,**_  
_**Purer,**_  
_**And life sustaining.**_

_**The birds chirp their heavenly song,**_  
_**The frogs croak their will,**_  
_**And the deer prance their worried away. **_

_**If such a place existed,**_  
_**It would be timeless, **_  
**_A land frozen in time._ **

**Please Review!**


	11. Chapter 11 (4-13)

**I want to thank you all for your support in this story. For that person that asked about Sting, yes, he did get the money. He followed them, didn't he? Alright, so I'm sorry to say that this is the last chapter. This story was never meant to be super long. Look forward to more stories from me!**

* * *

"He's in room 168," a nurse said. Lucy thanked her and drug Gray to the elevator.

"What if he doesn't like me?" Gray asked, scratching his arm. Lucy rolled her eyes as clicked the floor level.

"You sound like a little girl," she said. "He's your brother. You don't gve to be so nervous."

"But-" Lucy silenced him with a kiss. They had been dating for two weeks. Her family wasn't too happy about it, but she didnt care. When Jason was moved to a room that allowed visitors, she made him go to the hospital.

Jason was Gray's brother. About a week before, he came back to town. He was a soldier fighting in a war overseas. He jumped on a bomb to save his comrades, so he was transported to the hospital in Magnolia. He only suffered minor injures, surprisingly. Gray hadn't seen him since he was a little boy, so he wasn't sure if he would still like him.

Lucy knocked on the door to room 168. When she heard a faint 'come in,' she had to grab Gray. He tried to run away, but she wouldn't let him. She opened the door and pulled him inside.

Jason was sitting on his bed, reading a book. He had short black hair and the same navy blue eyes as Gray. He had a bandage over his cheek. His one arm was robotic.

"Hello," Lucy said as bubbly as ever. Jason raised a brow at her, wondering who she was. He noticed the boy beside her. He looked very uncomfortable. When he tried to leave the room, she grabbed his hand. "Come on, Gray."

"Gray?" Jason asked. His eyes were the size of saucers. He did not see that coming. This boy screamed like trouble. He couldn't be his brother.

"Uh, hey Jase," Gray said. He scratched the back of his head and looked away. Lucy pushed him into the room and closed the door.

"You're so pathetic," she scowled at Gray. "Where's the warm welcome? The tears? The touching hug of two reuniting brothers?"

"Come here, Gray," Jason said. He pulled Gray down to hug him. "You're so much bigger than last time I saw you."

"I can't stay nine forever," Gray said, awkwardly laughing. He removed himself and sat down in one of the extra chairs. Lucy smiled and sat beside him.

"So who's your friend?" Jason asked in a teasing voice. Whoever she was, she was quite the looker.

"Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu's cousin," Lucy introduced herself. She wasn't sure if she should say she was Gray's girlfriend. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Jason couldn't help but smile. Lucy seemed like the girl he imagined Gray being with. "So is she your girfriend?" Lucy nodded and smiled. He smiled, too. "So how is everyone doing? I'm surprised more of your friends didnt come with you."

"We aren't on very good terms anymore," Gray said. He was about to say more, but the door opened. Ur, Ultear, and Lyon walked in.

"Oh, Jason," Ur cried. She ran over and hugged him. "I was so worried. I am glad that you are okay."

"Hey, Aunt Ur," Jason said. "I'm okay. Nothing to worry about."

"We have so much to tell you," Ur said.

"I'm getting released tonight, so well have plenty of time to talk."

X

"Why did you all have to come over?" Gray sighed.

"We didn't even know you had a brother! You have no right to complain!" Loke exclaimed. All of Gray's friends came over to welcome Jason home. In addition to them, Natsu and his gang came over. Ur's living room was very crowed, to say the least.

They all heard a car door. Seconds later, Ur and Jason entered the room.

Mira, Lisanna, Erza, Cana and Levy jumped on him the second he entered the room. He smiled and hugged the five girls back the best he could.

"You guys grew up too," he said. He could remember having tea parties with them. He usually babysat them all. It was more like getting payed to hang out with them, though. Even though they were nine users apart, he enjoyed their company.

"You may be big and tough, but I can still take you!" Natsu exclaimed. Jason rolled his eyes and pushed his head away.

"You haven't changed at all," he said. He couldn't believe how beautiful the girls got and how strong and handsome the guys got.

"He looks just like Gray," Aries said. Jason turned around and saw Gray and a group of people he hasn't seen. They all looked like trouble, minus the shy girl that spoke. He smiled at Lucy, who was sitting beside Gray, her legs over his lap.

"So," Jason said, sitting down on the floor beside Lisanna. "Why aren't you guys friends anymore?" Everyone already knew who he meant.

Seeing the look Lucy was giving him, Natsu decided to answer. "Gray punched Lisanna when we were younger."

"After you left," Lucy added, trying to help.

"So?" Jason asked. "Kids punch each other. That's no reason to defriend him."

"But-"

"Just be friends again!" Lucy yelled, interrupting Natsu.

"I dont-"

"Yeah, let's all be friends," Erza said, stopping Gray from speaking. She looked up to Jellal, who smiled back. They have both been secretly hoping for the day they could officially be friends.

"Fine," Natsu mumbled, crossing his arms. "But I'm still not okay with you two dating!" he yelled to Gray and Lucy, causing everyone in the room to laugh.

Lucy couldn't help but smile. With just one friend, she was able to bring a whole group of people together. And she couldn't be more happy that she met him.

One friend really does make difference.

* * *

**Sappy ending. Oh well. **

**For the last time, Please Review!**


End file.
